


Uno Reverse Card

by BlueQuills



Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [8]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Light-Hearted, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Uno Reverse Card, hermit challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/pseuds/BlueQuills
Summary: Dream and Sapnap somehow decide to prank Grian, and get a taste of their own medicine.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Hermitcraft and Dream SMP Oneshots - By Request [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993072
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Uno Reverse Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberSearcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/gifts).



> From:  
> CyberSearcher  
> Request:  
> (((Something about the Dream SMP members trying to pranks or troll Grian, only to get completly blindsided by either A) It's Grian, he's a lot smarter than he makes it seem. or B) He's a Watcher in this and he's going to pull an uno-reverse and prank them by giving them the biggest scare in their lives.)))
> 
> Alright I'm going to preface this by saying that I have no idea how Watchers work... so in this AU, they're essentially winged beings who are super OP, and basically are all-knowing. Btw, Grian typically hides his wings, so he uses elytras. In other words, the wings don't matter in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy lol.

Dream smirked. "Yeah, the one in the red sweater." He muttered to Sapnap.

Sapnap raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I think Mumbo said -"

"Oh come on!" Dream protested, amused. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh."

* * *

"Oh _come_ on!" Sapnap snapped in frustration, glaring at Dream.

Dream shrugged helplessly. Their plans to prank someone had not worked. Indeed, Hermit Challenges certainty were not easy. 

He sighed, wishing that Mumbo had given them something a little simpler, like defeating the Enderdragon. He would have preferred fighting the final boss to _pranking_ someone. Seriously, he had no idea what to do.

"So what's the plan now?" Despite complaining, Sapnap seemed eager to follow Dream's ideas.

Dream paused. They had been flying after the red sweatered man, Grian, he had learned, for nearly a day now, trying to drop an anvil or two on his head, but he moved too fast, and always seemed alert and energetic - there was no way for Dream of Sapnap to get close without instantly looked suspicious.

They had only just put down the anvils and were getting ready to push them off the edge when Grian had spread his elytra wings and flown away.

Dream thought for a moment. "How about we set something up, and then we invite him over? That way, we have time to make a plan."

Sapnap nodded. "Sure." His eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Any ideas?"

Dream smirked. "I think any of the tricks I use in my manhunts would suffice."

Sapnap chuckled. "How about trapping him on the Nether ceiling?"

"Oh yeah, that was a good one." He smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

"What?!" Sapnap sputtered. "HOW!?"

Dream was also at a loss for words. There were already multiple portals on the Nether ceiling, and even a couple structures, one of which he managed to identify as a very ridiculous gold farm.

He didn't even want to know how the hermits had already exploited the Nether Roof, as he already knew that they liked to push past the boundaries of what's possible.

Sapnap sighed. "New plan?"

Dream hesitated. "What if... we trap his base?"

Sapnap grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Sounds like a good one!"

Dream blinked thoughtfully, running his hands along the flat blade of his axe. "How about the back of his mansion? It'll be too obvious if it's on the front, and besides, he has to work on the back eventually, right?"

* * *

Grian did not work on the back eventually. 

The trap was still there, a month later, un-triggered, a fine layer of dust and grime on its surface.

Sapnap facepalmed as they checked on it for what felt like the millionth time. "Why is this so difficult!"

Dream exhaled, spreading his elytra wings to leave the mansion. "I give up. Can we just kill him and call it a day?"

"Please." Sapnap groaned. "Yes, let's do that."

Dream nodded. He was, at least, confident in his abilities with a weapon, and Sapnap was pretty solid too. The two of them should be able to take Grian easily.

He hefted his axe, inspecting the edge for chips and scars, then, satisfied at finding none, allowed it to dip towards the ground as he adjusted his grip on the handle.

Sapnap pulled out his own sword, running his fingers along the flat of the blade, testing its sharpness by flicking a single hair into the air and swinging his blade at it.

Dream nodded. "You ready?"

"Let's get this over with." Sapnap grumbled. "We've waited far too long."

Dream allowed himself a slight grin as he saw a small figure winging towards them, rapidly increasing in size. He could tell that they wore a red sweater.

"Grian!" He greeted the hermit and Grian paused, hovering in the air, a smile on his face.

"Hey Dream!"

Grian twisted in the air, wings beating back and forth keeping him in the same spot. This was a good time to attack.

He had worked with Sapnap for long enough that they didn't need to talk to each other - Dream was confident that Sapnap already knew what to do.

Dream lunged forwards, axe gleaming, and Sapnap flew at Grian from his other side, the hilt of his sword gripped tightly in his fingers.

"HERMIT CHALLENGES!" They both screamed, and Grian glanced at them, not even appearing alarmed.

Dream swung his axe towards Grian's chest the blue diamond blade glinting in a deadly arc. Killing was fine, literally no one cared, but they didn't like to cause unnecessary pain to each other, so Dream was aiming for a fatal blow.

Sapnap lashed out with his sword, aiming at the hermit's head, eyes gleaming when excitement.

Grian ducked with uncanny speed and swept out his leg, tripping Sapnap in midair. Sapnap yelped, crashing into Dream, and Dream just barely stopped his axe from decapitating his friend. 

"What the heck?" Sapnap protested loudly, scrambling to regain his balance in midair, waving his sword wildly.

Grian smirked. "Oh you messed with the wrong hermit."

Dream stared at him, elytra wings beating smoothly in the air. "What do you mean?" He demanded. "No offence, but you are literally the nicest, most defenceless looking hermit out there!"

Grian laughed. "That's exactly where you're wrong." He flashed them a dramatic grin. "Looks can be deceiving."

Dream threw his axe. Hoping to take Grian by surprise, but the moment he thrust it forward Grian was already darting nimbly away, elytra wings fluttering.

"What kind of reaction speed do you have?" Dream demanded. "How-"

Sapnap flew back up to meet him. "That reaction speed is not normal." He informed Grian calmly, the startled look in his eyes telling Dream that he was silently freaking out. 

Really, they both were, as they realized just how much they had messed up.

Dream chuckled nervously. "Uh, we'll just leave you be now?"

Grian smirked. "No way. You tried to prank me, I got to get you back. You've just messed with a Watcher."

Dream blinked slowly. "I see," he began calmly, then shook his head. "Alright I lied, I don't see. What's a Watcher?"

Grian grinned. "Only the most overpowered being out there that could snap you out of existence in a heartbeat."

Sapnap gaped at him. "That-"

"Is not possible." Dream finished for him, mouth open in shock.

Grian met his gaze seriously, his soft brown eyes suddenly looking very formidable. "You want to be on that?" There was a teasing tone to his voice.

Dream swallowed. "Not really."

"Wise choice." Grian smiled. "Now for my revenge prank."

* * *

Dream hesitated. "I just have to walk into there?" He gestured towards a little pit that Grian had dug, a very visible pressure plate taking up the entire bottom. 

Grian nodded, amused. "Yup."

Dream glared at Sapnap who was holding back laugher. "Why don't you do it?"

Sapnap chuckled. "Because you're the one who got the challenge."

Dream sighed. He had died multiple times before, and he had never really gotten used to the feeling of weightless nothingness that came with reforming, so he tended to avoid dying.

Now... he didn't exactly have a choice.

Grian gave him a look of encouragement. "Go on." His voice was amused.

Sapnap was grinning, waiting, hands tapping on the hilt of his sword in excitement.

Dream squeezed his eyes shut and stepped forwards.

His feet landed on the pressure plate, and it was pushed into its slot with a suspenseful _click_. He could hear the faint sizzling beneath the ground of energy running though a redstone wire, and he tensed, waiting for death.

There was a loud grinding sound above him, and he raised his head to stare at the slot of a dispenser sliding open slowly. He wondered what would be inside. 

Water? He could drown. 

Lava? He would burn to death. 

Chicken eggs? He would be annoyed for the rest of his life and his hoodie would smell forever awful.

It stopped, and a single piece of paper slipped out, drifting to the ground at his feet. 

He picked it up, examining it.

A simple white card, with a yellow frame and a large print of two arrows twisting around each other, pointing in opposite directions.

He lifted his head and stared at Grian.

Grian stared back, trying and failing miserably to hold back his laugher.

"Seriously?" Dream grumbled, amused but secretly relieved that the most powerful being in the universe had chosen simply to dump a card on his head instead of killing him.

Grian giggled. "I scared you though, didn't I?"

"You did." Dream admitted, rubbing his arms, and Grian pumped a fist in the air. 

"You gave tried to scare me, I scare you back! Uno Reverse card!" The Watcher screamed in delight.

Dream rolled his eyes, reluctant amusement flickering in his expression.

"Uno Reverse card indeed." He admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun. A little shorter than usual Oneshots, but this has been sitting in my WIP folder for like a month now, and I had a sudden bout of inspiration to finish it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, I'm trying to finish ALL my current Oneshots request before the new year (end of 2020), which is like 5 more or something, so get ready for so many Oneshots in December!


End file.
